UFIA PSD-2
The UFIA PSD-2 (United Firearm Industries of America Personal Security Device issue 2) is an assault rifle manufactured by the United Firearm Industries of America that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour (iOS) (Android) | startammo = 210 | pickupammo = 60 | manufacturer = United Firearm Industries of America | users = Saunders Global Security Phantom Unit }} Campaign Multiplayer Available for purchase in the armoury for 80,000 Gold credits, the UFIA PSD-2 is rated one the most popular rifles in Modern Combat 4 along with the Compakt-665 and the Charbtek-28. Before the 1.0.1 nerf, it was deemed to be the most overused and overpowered gun in the game, with its exemplary range of talents. However, since the release of the 1.0.1 nerf, the range of the PSD has been drastically reduced from 65m to 42m, and the recoil has been increased, encouraging players to switch to a wider range of weapons. The PSD-2, however, still has some of the most favourable handling and mobility statistics in class, rivalling that of most SMGs, but with a longer range. It also has a high headshot multiplier, although its time to kill is one of the slowest in the assault rifle category, especially at long range, given its weak damage statistics at range and the slowest rate of fire of all assault rifles, tied with the VECT9. It also has the lowest maximum range of all assault rifles. At just a shallow 42 meters, several SMGs and handguns have a longer maximum range, and the low rate of fire and low damage at range makes it a very slow time to kill at mid-long range, and while it isn't the most expensive weapon in class, it's in the same price region as the Charbtek-28, which lacks the high mobility of the PSD-2, but has a longer range, larger clip, much higher damage and higher rate of fire. Despite these flaws, the PSD-2 is still a formidable and reliable weapon, and it still remains one of the most popular assault rifles in Modern Combat 4. Recommendations * The Sound Suppressor can turn the PSD-2 into a deadly stealth weapon. However, if the player wants to go for a loud, more powerful role, the Recoil Booster can boost the maximum range of the UFIA and turn the shots to kill at long range down from 7 to 6. * This is one of the few weapons suited to the Compact magazine. The lower magazine doesn't have too much of an effect, as the PSD-2 has a low rate of fire. It also increases the already considerable handling and mobility of the weapon. * The PSD-2 is a very poor weapon for use at longer ranges, so long-range combat should definitely be avoided. Gallery MC4-UFIA PSD-2-fp.png|The UFIA PSD-2's appearance in first-person. MC4-UFIA PSD-2-ads.png|Iron sights of the UFIA PSD-2. MC4-UFIA PSD-2-firing.jpg|Firing the UFIA PSD-2. MC4-Ufia Psd2.png|Reloading the UFIA PSD-2 MC4-UFIA PSD-2-world.jpg|World model UFIA PSD-2.png|The UFIA PSD-2 as it appears in the armory. Anderson Snow suit.jpg|Anderson equipped with a modified UFIA PSD-2 in concept art. Trivia * This gun was originally supposed to have a 20 round magazine but was changed to 30 before release. * This weapon is somewhat inspired by Magpul, due to it having it's MOE Handguard and MBUS Iron Sights. * This gun is awarded to the player with a Thermal LCD sight in the campaign mission Cold Vengeance, however this attachment cannot be equipped on the UFIA in multiplayer. * The in-game stats bar show the fire rate is the same as many other assault rifles, this is believed to be slightly slower but just is an auditory illusion. * The Buffer Tube was exclusive to this gun before the 1.0.1, when this attachment is also used on the Compakt-665. * Note that the price of the UFIA was at first 25,000 gold credits, but since the first update it increased to 80,000 gradually. * The cartridge in the magazine are in both 2D and 3D. See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The UFIA PSD-2 is the Tier 3 assault rifle in Modern Combat 5. The weapon retains the low recoil of the MC4 variant, as well as decent damage. However the weapon suffers from the second lowest rate of fire in any assault rifle-class weapons (estimated at 360 RPM), second only to the Charbtek-28. Its hip-fire accuracy is also lower than of most other assault rifles, slightly less effective than even the Compakt-665. The UFIA's mobility is in-line with most other assault rifles. This weapon is based off of the G36C, a firearm. The UFIA's low rate of fire gives the weapon a low time-to kill compared to many higher tier assault rifles, particularly in close-range encounters. As such it is not encountered frequently in higher-league multiplayer, where it can be outgunned by weapons such as the Red-34 and the KOG V. Trivia * The cartridge in the magazine are in 3D. * The PSD-2's cartridge is printed on the magazine. It reads "5.56x45mm" and underneath it is "NATO MAGAZINE". * The first-person and worldmodels are mirrored. Gallery First image of MC5 PSD-2.jpg|The UFIA PSD-2, as seen in the Armoury. MC5-UFIA PSD-2 sprinting.png|Sprinting with UFIA PSD-2 MC5-UFIA PSD-2-ads.png|Iron sights MC5-UFIA PSD-2 firing.png|Firing MC5-UFIA PSD-2-ads firing.png|Firing while ADS MC5-UFIA PSD-2-reloading.png|Reload process: Removing old magazine MC5-UFIA PSD-2-reloading2.png|Reloading process: Inserting new magazine MC5-UFIA PSD-2-reloading3.png|Reloading process: New magazine inserted WLALS.PNG|WLA soldier holding UFIA PSD-2 See also